


Tutoría con el profesor

by Sukary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ...or not?, Draco is a good father, Humor!, M/M, Scorpius is a Bad Student, TeacherHarry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukary/pseuds/Sukary
Summary: Draco quiere saber por qué Potter ha suspendido a su hijo en Defensa. O al menos esa es la versión oficial.





	Tutoría con el profesor

**Author's Note:**

> Lo escribí hace tiempo y me acabo de topar con él ^^  
Técnicamente es un One-shot porque supera las mil palabras… pero yo quería hacer una viñeta xD Humor, como siempre. Qué sería de la vida sin él, ¿eh? Espero que os guste. Algo corto, quizá tonto, para endulzaros un poquito la tarde :)
> 
> Disclaimer: ya sabéis que a mí Harry Potter no me pertenece y que no gano un duro publicando esta mini historia.

Era la tercera vez que le veía en el último mes y a Harry ya estaba empezando a crisparle los nervios. Todavía no sabía muy bien qué era; si esa sonrisa altanera, la mirada colonizadora que traía siempre que se fijaba en él -como si Harry fuera un nuevo y raro país que invadir- o su apariencia a lo dandy, con el cabello rubio ligeramente engominado y esos trajes muggles con chaleco que se le apretaban como una segunda piel a un cuerpo, por otra parte, bien capaz de llenarlos.

\- Qué hueso se te ha roto ahora.

Draco Malfoy estiró un poco más la comisura de sus labios cuando se detuvo frente al escritorio del moreno. -Vaya modales, Potter. ¿Así es como saludas a un viejo compañero de colegio? ¿Es que ni siquiera me vas a invitar a sentarme?

Harry se mordió la mejilla por dentro e hizo un amargo gesto con la mano para que el padre de uno de los alumnos más problemáticos de Hogwarts -y sin duda el más complicado de slytherin- tomara asiento, por tercera vez en menos de un mes, se repitió, frente a él.

El profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor en el que Harry se había convertido tras decidir que su sueño de perseguir magos oscuros concluyó con la guerra, conocía perfectamente el motivo por el que su exrival y, si mal no recordaba, socio ejecutivo de Gringotts había vuelto a personificarse en su despacho.

\- Scorpius me ha dicho que le has puesto un Insatisfactorio en el último examen -si Malfoy estaba enfadado o molesto por las calificaciones de su primogénito, la verdad es que estaba disimulándolo francamente bien. Seguía con esa sonrisa torcida y acababa de arquear una ceja. Parecía que en vez de lamentarse por tener que volver a ver a Harry, le divertía sumamente aquella situación.

Harry imitó su gesto y entrecerró ligeramente los ojos que, desde que Hermione le convenció para operarse, ya no ocultaba tras unas feas gafas redondas. -Si siempre te has molestado más en instruirle en artes oscuras que en defenderle de ellas… no sé qué nota esperabas que obtuviera.

Por supuesto, eso último era solo una suposición del propio Harry, pero no estaba exenta de cierto rigor. El joven Scorpius había demostrado, según se comentaba en la sala de profesores, destacar en materias tan diestras como Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Pociones pero era un, en opinión del moreno, atentado contra la magia en Defensa. El Insatisfactorio que le había colocado gustosamente a raíz de su último examen se había sumado al Desastroso de la penúltima visita de Malfoy e incluso al Trol de la antepenúltima. Por saber, no sabía ni cómo desarmar eficientemente a su oponente. Unos indicios que, por alguna extraña razón, se le debían de haber escapado a su sustituto el año anterior, cuando colmó los esfuerzos del joven con un puto e inentendible Extraordinario.

Eso o que, como él empezaba a estar, acabó hasta las narices de las continuas visitas de Malfoy padre y decidió librarse de él aprobando -y muy bien- a su hijo en las pruebas finales. Cosa que los principios que Harry tenía le impedirían eternamente hacer. Y como apenas había arrancado el año académico, daba por sentado que aún tendría muchos otros encuentros que soportar con el genio y figura que tenía delante.

\- Mira, Malfoy, ya tengo bastante últimamente como para estar aguantando las quejas de un padre que no acepta que su hijo sea un inepto en mi materia -y era verdad. Hace solo un mes que había salido del armario gracias a una periodista muy viva de Corazón de Bruja y un sangre-muggle demasiado obvio. Todavía tenía que soportar algunas miradas, y la de su exmujer, Ginny, era una de las que más le dolían. Claro estaba que no tenía tiempo para tonterías-. Así que, si no te gusta mi forma de enseñar o consideras que no es la apropiada para el señorito Malfoy, tienes dos opciones: quejarte al claustro de profesores o enviar al mocoso a Durmstrang.

Como la primera alternativa no le funcionaría -Harry estaba demasiado bien considerado entre sus colegas-, el moreno estaba dispuesto a rezar porque Malfoy se decantara por la segunda.

\- Una cerveza.

Harry parpadeó. -¿Perdón? -esa respuesta sí que no se la esperaba.

Malfoy acentuó el gesto felino e inquietantemente depredador que tenía en la cara y Harry reaccionó frunciendo los labios con recelo. -Tienes razón al decir que ya tienes bastante con _lo_ _tuyo_ -su verdadera identidad sexual había dejado de ser un secreto personal para convertirse en la comidilla de media Inglaterra así que, por supuesto, no debería de extrañarse porque Malfoy lo supiera-, por eso he pensado que sería menos… ¿estresante? para ti, si discutiéramos sobre las notas de mi hijo en un bar, con una cerveza entre manos. Ya no somos unos críos y doy por hecho que podremos entendernos. ¿Nos vemos en Hogsmeade este fin de semana? He oído que os toca salida.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Genial, entonces -Harry no entendía en qué momento su _¿eh?_ había aceptado la aún más desconcertante oferta de Malfoy-. El sábado ¿después de comer? En Las Tres Escobas ya han dejado de tenerme tirria y sé que a ti te gusta bastante. Que sea allí -comentó dejando al otro hombre con la palabra en la boca mientras se levantaba de la silla que le habían ofrecido con tan poco entusiasmo y ponía rumbo hacia la puerta-. Si tienes hambre después…- añadió con el pomo ya en la mano- me han dicho que el restaurante nuevo que han abierto junto a la oficia de correos sirve unas cenas estupendas. ¿Reservo? -como Harry tampoco contestó entonces, demasiado aturdido como para hacerlo, el rubio volvió a tomar la iniciativa- Buena idea, Potter, a las ocho habrá menos gente. Les pegaré un toque. Ponte guapo -añadió guiñándole un ojo a modo de despedida.

Una vez solo Harry boqueó dejando escapar todo el aire que, inconscientemente, había estado acumulando en los pulmones. Malfoy simplemente encontró a su hijo en los jardines, en actitud meditabunda, y dejó caer discretamente tres galeones en el interior del bolsillo de su túnica. -Cúrratelo un poco más, ¿quieres? -aprovechó para murmurarle- Al ritmo que vas, en el próximo examen sacarás un Aceptable y no sé qué mierda podría inventarme entonces para volver.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco hasta paladear las monedas en su bolsillo. -Tranquilo papá. La próxima vez me aseguraré de ser más mediocre. Ah -añadió sin apartar la mirada de un punto fijo en el que Draco aún no había reparado-, la abuela Cissy me ha preguntado por ti en su última carta. Sabe que, aún estando en Hogwarts, te veo más que ella -había cierto tono de reproche en sus palabras que el mayor advirtió.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros, algo incómodo por el giro que había tomado lo que en principio iba a ser una conversación de apenas un par de palabras. -Sabes que le tiene demasiado apego a tu madre. No llevó muy bien el divorcio. Y tu abuelo aún menos. No es que sea precisamente bienvenido en la mansión.

\- Pues la abuela me ha pedido que te pregunte si te apetecería comer este fin de semana con ellos... aunque probablemente te encuentres a mamá también allí. -añadió como si tal cosa. Draco asintió; no era la primera encerrona que le preparaban sus padres para intentar que volviera con Astoria. Y, al parecer, estaban dispuestos a pasar por alto su confesa homosexualidad con tal de que regresara con ella.

Pero Draco tenía otro plan. Más moreno, de ojos verdes y con una cicatriz en la frente. Casi derramó el té la mañana que leyó su escarceo amoroso con aquel nacido de muggles. Tenía que ser cosa del destino, porque nadie en toda Inglaterra habría imaginado que el héroe del mundo mágico se saldría de la políticamente correcta línea de vida que todos habían trazado en su cabeza para él. Y ahí estaba: separándose de la joven Weasley tres hijos después.

Uno de los cuales, apreció al fin, llevaba quién sabe cuánto tiempo atrapando el interés de su propio retoño. Draco alzó ambas cejas. - ¿Qué estás mirando? ¿A mini Potter? -quiso saber sin disimular su sorpresa, al trazar de un vistazo la trayectoria que hacían los ojos de Scorpius.

Así era, el tal Albus charlaba despreocupadamente con algunos compañeros veinte metros más adelante, cómodamente sentado sobre la hierva. Llevaba la túnica de slytherin. -Pensé que habría seguido el mismo camino que sus hermanos… -murmuró Draco, quien no cabía en sí de su asombro. Scorpius era demasiado reservado y casi nunca le contaba nada de su vida en Hogwarts-. Los otros dos acabaron en gryffindor, ¿no?

Scorpius solo asintió, sin añadir nada más y sin despegar la mirada. Draco solo tuvo que sumar dos más dos. Una pequeña risita escapó de su garganta, llamando al fin la atención de su hijo-. ¿Qué pasa? -inquirió este, ligeramente molesto por la interrupción.

-Nada -comentó Draco sin perder la sonrisa, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del traje-, que va a ser gracioso cuando, llegado el momento, expliques a los abuelos que el linaje Malfoy acaba contigo. Yo al menos me di cuenta tarde -agregó torciendo los labios-, y ya te habíamos tenido a ti.

Scorpius suspiró como toda respuesta, pero a su padre le valió. Y fue entonces cuando el eco apresurado que producían los zapatos de cierto profesor de Defensa llegó a sus oídos. Su voz reclamaba su apellido, ligeramente fatigada por la carrera que se había autoimpuesto ante el temor de que ya hubiese abandonado el recinto escolar.

Draco puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, quien sí se había girado para observar desconcertado a su jadeante maestro, y se inclinó ligeramente para susurrarle en el oído. – Ve a por tu Potter, el mío por fin parece haberse dado cuenta de que he estado intentando ligármelo.

\- ¿Significa eso que ya puedo volver a aplicarme en Defensa? -murmuró el joven.

\- Malfoy, ¿podemos hablar?

Draco asintió mirando ligeramente al recién llegado gryffindor antes de volver por última vez a su hijo. - Ya veremos, que con este nunca se sabe. Lleva en la mano el paraguas que me he dejado a propósito en su despacho. Si es listo, sabrá aprovechar la excusa.

-Y si no, suspenderé el trimestre -concluyó Scorpius.

-Buen chico -felicitó Draco, acariciando la rubia cabellera de su primogénito a modo de despedida tras recuperar su posición erguida-. Y ya sabes, _estudia_ -agregó en voz alta para que Potter pudiera oírle-. No me hagas tener que volver… aunque tengo la sensación de que a tu profesor empiezan a agradarle mis visitas.

Draco ya se había girado hacia su interlocutor y le observaba con una sonrisa pícara a menos de tres metros de distancia. Scorpius simplemente había desaparecido. El hombre frente a él apretaba su paraguas negro con la mano izquierda. Aún respiraba agitadamente y la nuez de su cuello se balanceó al tragar saliva. _Adorable_.

\- ¿Qué has dicho, Potter? ¿Qué reserve noche en un hotel también?

Aquello rompería el hielo. Y si Potter era listo…

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer <3 Espero que os haya gustado. Y ya si me dejáis una review, me quedo más feliz que nadie ^^


End file.
